onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson Crown
*Regina Mills *King Arthur † |usedby = Henry Mills |usedfor = Communicating through magical barriers |firstappearance = Siege Perilous |latestappearance = The Bear and the Bow |latestmention = Birth }} The Crimson Crown, also known as Vermiculus coronam, is a magical fungus featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the third episode of the fifth season. Properties The Crimson Crown is a magical toadstool that can be used to communicate through magical barriers. It does, however, have its limitations, such as it can only be used to contact Merlin by someone who was chosen by him, like the Apprentice or the Author. It is possible to burn a Crimson Crown, but the toadstool only becomes charred and it is incapable of being completely burnt to ash. Additionally, even if it's charred, the crimson crown retains its magical properties and can still be used. History }} Gathered in Regina's vault, the Storybrooke group wait for Arthur, as only a person chosen by Merlin can harness the crimson crown. When Arthur does arrive, he hesitates in throwing the toadstool into the prepared cauldron brew, believing it would be best that he talks to Merlin alone since the sorcerer only ever spoke to him when no one was around. Once everyone else leaves the room, Arthur tosses the crimson crown into the burning fire under the cauldron. He later reports to the group about the spell not working, but upon closer examination, David eventually finds the charred toadstool in the fire's ashes. As an alternative, Henry is called in to use the toadstool, since he was chosen by Merlin to become the Author. This time, the spell works, with the group seeing a hologram of Merlin, with a recorded message from six weeks ago, telling them to look for someone named Nimue if they wish to defeat the Dark One. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The illustration of the fungus lists its species name as "vermiculus coronam",File:503TheCrimsonCrown.png which is Latin for "crimson crown". *The book that Regina is reading (note that a few words are illegible on-screen, but can be read on a prop page which was auctioned off on eBay in March 2019; (Photograph) the illegible text is set in fuchsia), says:File:503ReginaFindsInformation.png File:503ToadstoolActually.png File:503ToadstoolActually2.png File:503StuffOfLegend.png File:503ThisQuestionMark.png File:503ThisQuestionMark2.png File:503IFoundThisMorning.png The Crimson Crown has as its essence a moste pernicious poison that brings to pass an intemperate humour and can lead to the demyse o' the wight if remedye is not administer'd in time. There are other properties that this toadstool doth possess magical properties It is of beneficence when one has to communicate across barriers even through spells. They grow in Brocéliande The Forest of Eternal Night. The Crimson Crown has masculine correspondences and is aligned with the planet Mercury and the air element. It may be used as a fertility charm. Some use this toadstool to aid with astral travel. This can be dangerous. Some associate this fungus with Dionysus. There are a number of other folk magic uses for The Crimson Crown, and one may incorporate them at a symbolic level, rather than actually eating them. In many areas, the appearance of a ring of Crimson Crowns on the ground is cause for either rejoicing or alarm. In The Southern Lands, these circles are known as fairy rings – and they are where the Fae come to dance and cavort after a rainstorm. Moreover, like many other locations associated with faeries , humans who, perchance, dare to enter such a ring may find themselves asleep for a hundred years, or worse yet, whisked off to the land of the little folk, never to return. In the Western Mountains, these rings are formed when an ogre sets down his milk churn – once he picks it up, there's a big circle left in the grass. In some ridings, such as The Enchanted Forest and the wetlands to the East, these rings are associated with sorcery and malevolent magic, and travelers are well-advised to steer clear of them. :*Some of the information is adapted from Witchipedia.com's article "Magical and Spiritual Consideration", about the toadstool fly agaric. The original text reads thus: :::"Magic mushroom has masculine and is aligned with the planet Mercury and the air element. It may be used as a fertility charm. Some use this mushroom to aid with astral travel. However, it should be noted that using chemical assistance is never advised and can be dangerous. Some associate this fungus with Dionysus, mainly because of its intoxicating potential." :::Other parts of the text are adapted from the following excerpts from the online article "Mushroom Magic and Folklore", published by About.com at the time the episode "Siege Perilous" was filmed,Back-up copy created by Internet Archive in August 2015, the same month that the episode "Siege Perilous" was filmed: but later moved to the website ThoughtCo.: :::*''"In Holland, these rings are believed to be left when the Devil sets down his milk churn - once he picks it up, there's a big circle left in the grass. In some countries, such as France and Austria, these rings are associated with sorcery and malevolent magic, and travelers are well-advised to steer clear of them."'' :::*''"In many areas, the appearance of a ring of mushrooms on the ground is cause for either rejoicing or alarm. In Great Britain, these circles are known as fairy rings - and they are where the Fae come to dance and frolic after a rainstorm. However, like many other locations associated with faeries, humans who dare to enter such a ring may find themselves asleep for a hundred years, or worse yet, whisked off to the land of the wee folk, never to return."'' |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *A piece of concept art by for "The Bear and the Bow" reveals an unused page of instructions on how to communicate through magical barriers:File:ManuscriptsVariousEpisodesConceptArt.png The True Spell of the Crimson Crown There is a Forme of true Divination, for speaking through barriers, of both material and that of the spirit worlde. For the workings, the adept will need the Crimson Crowne toadstool which is then renderede down into complete morsels. The Nine Woods in the Cauldron go, burn them fast and burn them slow. When is ebullient and steaming, add some comfrey horsetail yarrow and the umbilicus of a mooncalf. Mix well in a deosil fashion. Into theis melange the mushroom should be thrown and soon thereafter a portal cloud will start to forme. It is in ??? of the cloud that the adept will speke and communicate with those as according to her will. :*"Nine Woods in the Cauldron go, burn them fast and burn them slow" is taken directly from the Wiccan Rede, an official statement that provides the key moral system of Wicca. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The mushroom prop used for the Crimson Crown was later used for the toadstool that Rapunzel uses to poison Cecelia in "One Little Tear". .|accessdate=December 11, 2019|quote='Crimson Crown Toadstool from' Once Upon a Time Season 5, Episode 4 . (Disney-ABC, 2011-2018) Mushroom 4.5x4 Painted plaster The Crimson Crown toadstool also appears in season 7 (S07E09) where it is used by Rapunzel to poison the guests at Drizella's birthday party.|publisher=iCollector}} Appearances References }} ru:Багровый венец Category:Magic